Why Don't We Fall In Love?
by xSUJU-Loverx
Summary: Ma First story. Kira&Conner .. DT with NS .. r&r. hope ya'll like it .it's Conner's birthday and Kira is acting strange .
1. xx one xx

**Disclamer thing :: **ne thing you recognize from the charaters ain't mine.

**Ya'll read this first :: **this is ma first story, so I hope ya'll like it and go easy on me ..

Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder combo.

But shane and cam ain't in it .. A. I HATE shane, he gets on my nerves. And B. I don't want Cam .. why? Dunno.

P.S:: the _italics _are kira's thaughts .

**xoxoxoxox**

Kira woke up in the late after noon. She had a quick shower and got dressed then went to the Cyber Space , she saw Ethan and Dustin sitting at the one of the tables listening to the girl who was singing on the stage, she wasn't very bad.

"hey guys, wut up?" kira asked sitting next to Dustin.

"nothin' much, you?" Dustin and Ethan said.

"uh, nothing much either." Kira lied.

"well, where's every body?" Kira wondered .

"Tori and Blake are on a date" Dustin said in a bored sort of way.

"aaand Hunter and Conner are buying new red and crimson clothes" ethan completed .

"well, any ways I gotta go. I'll catch you guys later" kira said hurriedly.

"hey, where ya going dude?" Dustin asked .

"what ya gonna do?" Ethan said .

"what ya gonna say?"

"okay, your overreacting" Ethan said to Dustin .

"why suddenly all these questions?" kira asked raising her eye brow.

"cause you've been acting weird for about a week .. what you been up to?'" Ethan told said.

"personal stuff, ask me no questions I tell you no lies " kira said .

**After kira got to the woods where like she always does ..**

"uh, why can't words at least VISIT MY MIND!!" kira asked angry .

_I think I'd betta go to ninja ops and come here tomorrow ._

**At Ninja Ops .. **

"oh, hey guys, I knew ya'll be here" Kira greeted every body.

"where you've been second yellow ranger?" Dustin opend the light flash on kira's face .

"get outta ma face Dustin" Kira said.

"where ya been?" Conner asked Kira .

"umm, I was shopping. yeah" Kira replied nerviously.

"well, we don't see any bags with you! " Conner replied .

"umm, didn't find any thing cool" Kira told him .

"well, maybe JUST maybe your lying" Dustin flashed the light at her face again.

"and maybe JUST maybe it's non of your business, and what's with the flash light?" she replied .

"huh.." Dustin answerd .

Then Kira punched him on his arm.

"well, ne ways am going to ma house. see ya'll lata" Hunter said exhausted.

They all said goodbye to each other and every body went to their house .

**Next day at the Cyper Space …**

"hey guys" Tori greeted every one .

" Hailey, can you give me some hot chocolate, please ... thank you" Blake shouted .

" Lizzie left the building and Haily walked in .. I can't have one second to myself without some one yelling for some thing .. I need more emplyees " Hailey said in a VERY angered tone.

"well, I realy gott go .. so lata guys" Kira said.

" ahem .." Tori caughed .

"AND girls" kira said .

"where ya goin'?" Ethan & Dustin asked in unision .

" can't anybody have their privacy any more?" kira replied .

So kira went out to go to the wood as usual .

"follow her" Dustin & ethan said to each other at unision .

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Well, I hope ya'll like it .

And wait til I put the other chapter .. please** R&R.**

And be easy on MOI .. la8a ..

**XoxoxoxoxoX**


	2. xx two xx

**Disclaimer thingy.**

**Beta Reader's note **aka. **Her older sis **aka. **Wicked-59 x ** Umm, well, am sorry I did a crappy beta-reading job. But _It's not my fault, _at least not entirely :) She had _SO _many mistakes and I corrected most of them but didn't re-read it, and with out me knowing she posted it. Actually I knew but I was busy at the time, finals and what not. And though I didn't very much like the lang they were talking with cause they don't talk like that, but hey it's _her _story. Do you get the feeling she made Kira hate Dustin's guts or is it just me? Hmmm, well if you saw the stuff she wrote and I deleted hehe. Ne wayzz. Mandii xxx

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Kira was walking through the woods like the other day but some thing was different. _Am I being followed? _Kira thought. She continued to walk then all of a sudden she turned around very quickly so who ever was following her couldn't hide. It worked.

There in front of her was Ethan frozen from surprise, and the more surprising thing for him is Dustin. Because he wasn't there though he knew he was walking beside him.

"Dustin, get out of the ground. Now" Kira added getting mad.

Then Dustin got out. "_Why_ are you guys following me?" Kira asked.

They were silent for a minute.

"well .. Ethan suggested that" Dustin said .

"what? We _both_ suggested that" Ethan looked at Dustin then Kira .

"No, _you_ said that" Dustin said looking at Ethan.

"No, you did" Ethan looked at Dustin and said.

They went like this for a while, and then looked up at Kira so she can tell them who she believes.

"don't look at me , am not your mom or a judge .. but you're both guilty you know!" Kira said. "So what did you want from me?"

"well, we wanna know why do you always come here?" Dustin said .

"well,…" Kira couldn't finish.

"come on. you can tell us" Ethan said.

"well, okay. You guys know that Conner's birthday is .. wait, what day is it today?" Kira asked .

"umm, I don't know .. my brain is kinda outta my head today" Dustin said .

"today is MONDAY" Ethan answered her.

"oh, yeah .. well, ya know that Conner's birthday is next Saturday .. and I'm trying to write him a song, so …." Kira said.

"you like him, don't ya?!" Ethan said teasingly.

"No, of course I don't .." Kira said.

"Yes, you do" Dustin said .

"No, I don't" Kira replied .

"Yes, you do .. come on just say it" Ethan wanted her to confess .

"Ok, I do like him .. but just don't push it" Kira shouted .

"but, why come to this place?" Dustin asked .

"well, I thought the nice view and the silence would inspire me to write … but I discovered that my head is empty" Kira said.

"well, we'll leave now" Ethan said.

"and just one thing Kira, if you want some words to come to your empty head" Dustin said advising Kira. "just say what you really feel about him, that's what I do with pretty chicks .. though they hit me in the face.. but any way."

"well, A. thank you for making me feel better by sayin empty head" Kira said.

"No need" Dustin replied her .

"and B. they hit you in the face cause you say I see your face when I was dreaming that's why I always wake up screaming ! & you think that's cute!" Kira finished.

"well, any way . try my advice it might work" Dustin said then he left with Ethan .

Kira sat near the river and wrote what she truly felt about Conner .

_WOW! He's right .. I wrote all that like , in 5 minutes ._

**At Ninja Ops …**

"hey" Kira greeted .

Then she sat next to Dustin . "ya know Dustin! You're really not as dump as you look" she said then went to drink some water.

"she's weird .. I don't even know what she means!" Dustin said.

"she means that your advice worked out , you idiot" Ethan explained to him .

"oooh…" Dustin Figured out what she meant .

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Well, that's what I got in mind .

Please **R&R ..**

hey .. you don't think it's finished yet do you?

wait for the last chapter .

**XoxoxoxoxoX**


	3. xx three xx

**Saturday at the Cyber Space Café.**

Every one was there except Tori and the birthday boy, she took Conner to hang out a little while the others can decorate the Cyber Space.

When Conner and Tori arrived the lights were closed and every one was hiding. And when they entered every body jumped out saying _'Happy Birthday'._

_Oh he's co cute ._

When every body got a piece of the cake, they sat around a big table and Kira got on the stage.

" Hey every one. I wrote this song for the birthday boy, Conner, I wish you a very happy birthday " Kira said, then started singing.

_So many things I'm going through_

_So much that I wanna do_

_It's starting to become so clear to me_

_Tomorrow ain't really guaranteed_

_So many days I've thought of you_

_It's about time you know the truth_

_Got to act quickly, you and I_

_And fall in love, so many reasons why_

_So why don't we, why don't we_

_Why don't we fall in love_

_There's so many reason_

_(It's the only thing that matters to me)_

_Why don't we fall in love_

_It takes such a load off to let you know_

_That you're the only one I never want to go_

_Things I never did now I want to do_

_A love I never felt, now I feel with you_

_Why don't I just swallow each and every ounce of my pride_

_Everything you do I wanna feel again_

_Ain't no use for us to pretend_

_So why don't we, why don't we_

_Why don't we fall in love_

_There's so many reason_

_(It's the only thing that matters to me)_

_Why don't we fall in love_

_Come with me_

_Tomorrow ain't guaranteed no_

_Baby, let's be_

_Baby, let's be_

**Outside the Cyber Space, after the party was over …**

Kira and Conner were sitting quietly looking at the lake.

"umm, your song's lyrics- " Conner said shyly.

"what about it?" Kira asked.

"uh, did you mean it?!"

"uh, no, no .. but you know songs always talk about love, so…" Kira said .

"yeah , yeah" Conner agreed .

Kira noticed that Conner looked a bit hurt "umm.." she was nervous.

_I gotta tell him how I feel so , … here I go ._

"umm, Conner?" she said .

"yeah"

"uh, look there's something I always wanted to tell you" she started to say.

"okay.. am listening" he was waiting.

"I like you …… so much .. the words from the song were true , And when I was singing I felt like I really want you to know that I like you ……" She confessed and continued babbling.

Conner was looking at her and smiling, and she was still talking. So he kissed her, and Kira couldn't believe it.

_Oh my gosh, I kissed him I kissed him .. oh wait a minute he kissed me .well, what ever. We're kissing._

**XoxoxoxoxoX**

Well, that's the end of the story ..

I started a new one for Hannah Montana .

About Lilly & Oliver .

It's gonna be cool (hope so)

Don't forget to check it out .

**R&R . **luv ya .. la8a

**XoxoxoxoxoX**


End file.
